Toby Ziegler, the Cruise Director
by Doc House
Summary: Getting the advice of Toby Ziegler isn't as hard as it seems.


TITLE: Toby Ziegler, the Cruise Director. AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. NOTES: This has nothing to do with my latest story, Midnight Train. I wanted to write something a little lighter this time to get my mind off the bad day that I just had. I'm sorry if it's not very good. FEEDBACK: I'm always interested to see what people think. Please send it.  
  
Toby Ziegler, the Cruise Director. (1/1)  
  
  
  
"Toby," Ainsley smiled as she walked in his office. "Have you seen Sam?"  
  
"He's on the hill," Toby said without looking up from the computer screen.  
  
"Oh," Ainsley paced a little. "So, what are you doing?"  
  
"Typing," Toby said without hesitation.  
  
"So I see," Ainsley sat down on the couch.  
  
"What?" Toby asked, still typing on his computer.  
  
"Nothing," Ainsley smiled. "Just sitting here."  
  
"Any particular reason why?" Toby was starting to get frustrated.  
  
"You know, there's a party tonight."  
  
"So I heard," Toby said weakly, trying to concentrate on what he was writing.  
  
"What is that you're writing?"  
  
"The Presidents remarks for the party tonight," Toby mumbled.  
  
"So, you are going tonight?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"With whom?" Ainsley asked.  
  
"Well, I'm in charge of dragging CJ to the party, so I guess with her,"  
  
"Why do you have to drag CJ?"  
  
"Because she doesn't want to go," Toby snapped. "Why are you here again?"  
  
"Because." Ainsley answered quickly. "Why doesn't she want to go?"  
  
"Tad Whitney's going to be there," Toby answered.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"An old colleague," Toby finally looked over at her. "Ainsley?"  
  
"Yes?" Ainsley asked.  
  
"Toby," CJ leaned in. "Do I still have to go tonight?" She whined.  
  
"Yes," Toby answered.  
  
"Damn," CJ moaned and stormed off.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked firmly.  
  
"I wanted to know where Sam was," She answered.  
  
"I told you already."  
  
"I know," Ainsley nodded. "It has dawned on me that we never talk."  
  
"I'm not a talking kind of guy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know," Toby stood. "Are you going tonight?"  
  
"Yes," Ainsley stood with him. "That's why I'm here."  
  
"I thought you wanted to know where Sam was?"  
  
"I did," Ainsley nodded.  
  
"Ok," Toby said confused.  
  
"I need a date," Ainsley quickly mentioned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I hate going to parties alone."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me you couldn't get a date?" Toby asked surprised.  
  
"Well, truthfully, I was holding out for someone," Ainsley smiled.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sam."  
  
"He doesn't have a date yet, go ask him," Toby said calmly and sat back down. "I have to finish this."  
  
"He's on the hill," Ainsley pointed out.  
  
"He'll be back before tonight," Toby snapped.  
  
"I was kind of hoping that he would ask me," Ainsley said.  
  
"What?" Toby looked up at her confused.  
  
"Well, I'm an old fashion girl Toby, I come from a place where the men ask the women."  
  
"Welcome to the year 2002, Ainsley. Nowadays, the women can ask the men," Toby said sarcastically.  
  
"Will you talk to him?"  
  
"No," Toby snapped. "Just ask him Ainsley, he'll say yes."  
  
"I know he will, but I want him to ask,"  
  
"What is this? High school?" Toby threw his hands in the air. "Go away."  
  
"I'll do anything, just talk to him," Ainsley pleaded.  
  
"What do I get?" Toby asked. "Why do I have to be the cruise director around here?" Toby snapped.  
  
"You're good at it," Ainsley smiled. "Listen, I'll write the speech for you."  
  
"You stay away from my speech," Toby ordered.  
  
"How hard could it be?"  
  
"You stay away from my speech," Toby repeated again.  
  
"Fine," Ainsley grinned. "Will you talk to him?"  
  
"Will you get out of my office?"  
  
"If you say you'll talk to him," Ainsley smiled.  
  
"Fine," Toby gave in. "Just go away. And stay away from my speech."  
  
"Thanks Toby," Ainsley smiled and walked out.  
  
"Ginger!" Toby yelled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When Sam gets back, I need to see him," Toby moaned. "And don't let anyone else in my office."  
  
"Ok," Ginger said, and then walked out. Shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Now, I need to get this done," Toby said to himself.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
"That arrogant Jackass!" Amy barged in and slammed the door. "Can you believe him?" She asked while sitting on Toby's couch.  
  
"Hello?" Toby snapped. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I need to talk," Amy snapped back. "That friend of yours is driving me crazy."  
  
"First of all, I have no friend. Second of all, I don't talk!" Toby snapped.  
  
"Toby," CJ leaned in. "Do I still have to go?" She whined.  
  
"Yes," Toby said.  
  
"Damn," CJ moaned and stormed off.  
  
"You know what he did," Amy ignored the interruption and went on. "He told me that if I interfere in his work again, they'd be no more sex."  
  
"Oh," Toby put his head down. "I don't want to hear this." He said to himself.  
  
"I mean. Where does he get off? I'm the woman in this relationship. I'm supposed to be the one that threats like that," Amy demanded. "You know how it goes."  
  
"Amy, I seriously don't want to have this discussion," Toby started, but was hushed by a still fuming Amy.  
  
"I mean, the sex is good, but it's nothing I can't live without. He does this little thing in bed," Amy smirked at herself.  
  
"Stop!" Toby demanded. "I don't want to know about Josh's little thing."  
  
"Well, trust me, it's not a 'little thing'," Amy smiled.  
  
"I don't care. I don't want to hear about it," Toby pleaded.  
  
"Okay," Amy nodded. "So, what do I do?"  
  
"What?" Toby asked confused.  
  
"You're the experienced one,"  
  
"I've been divorced three times. I don't think I'm someone you want advice from when it comes to relationships."  
  
"Come on," Amy pleaded. "What do I do?"  
  
"Dump him for all I care," Toby snapped.  
  
"So, you're saying that I should back off about his work," Amy said. "And just let us take one step at a time?"  
  
"I didn't say that," Toby said confused.  
  
"Toby, you're brilliant. Thank you so much," Amy stood. "I'll see you tonight," she said while walking out.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Toby asked himself.  
  
"Toby," CJ leaned in. "Do I have to go tonight?" She whined.  
  
"Yes," Toby said, still in shock.  
  
"Damn," CJ moaned and stormed off.  
  
"Hey, Ginger said you wanted to see me?" Sam walked in smiling.  
  
"What?" Toby looked over and shook his head. "What's wrong with everyone today?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Sam shrugged. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"You look confused," Sam smiled.  
  
"I am," Toby nodded. "Listen, go ask Ainsley to the party tonight."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go ask her to the party tonight," Toby demanded.  
  
"She's already going," Sam said.  
  
"I know, but she needs a date," Toby said. "Just go!" He snapped.  
  
"Okay," Sam walked out, more confused then ever.  
  
"Toby," CJ leaned in again. "Do I still have to go?"  
  
"Yes!" Toby snapped.  
  
"Damn," CJ moaned and stormed off.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
